The Big Three's kids in Monster High
by Akai Tetsuna
Summary: Gods and Monsters are sometimes allies and they're sometimes enemies. What will happen if children of the Big 3, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus, study in a Monster School filled with children of Monsters?


**Hey, so this is going to be the first time I'm writing a fanfic of Monster High, so bare with me guys.**

It was a normal day in Monster High. If you mean by Manny chasing a defenseless monster, Toralei and her crew, being themselves, and spreading gossips about something bad to anyone, Heath is being a frozen monster by Abby, then yes…this is normal.

And here we have the 2 best of friends Jackson Jekyll, son of Dr. Jekyll, and Deuce Gorgon, son of Medusa, talking to each other in the school entrance.

"So why am I here, Deuce?" Jackson asked

"Come on man, I need help in touring someone the school" Deuce happily replied

"And you asked the only NORMIE in school and the person who just got here like last year and still hasn't memorized the school campus?" Jackson said sarcastically

"Hey, you owed me a favor 2 days ago" Deuce said, "So this is even"

"Why didn't you just ask Clawd or Heath?" Jackson asked

"I can't find Clawd yesterday and there is absolutely no way I'm asking Heath because he'll make a bad impression of the school" Deuce explained

"And why not Cleo?" Jackson asked again

"I can't ask Cleo because the new ghoul is a girl and Cleo might start telling her like, "If you ever lay eyes on MY Deuce you're dead" something like that" Deuce replied

"Why not…" Jackson asked again but was interrupted by Deuce

"Seriously man, stop asking questions" Deuce said, "You're the only one who knows my family right, so basically you're the only one who can help"

"You could have just told me the new ghoul is related to your family then I wouldn't have asked questions" Jackson said, "So who's the new ghoul?"

"She's my cousin from my father's side" Deuce said

"Oh, it's your father's side" Jackson said, "Don't worry, I'm here for you"

"Thanks man" Deuce said

"By the way, does Headmistress Bloodgood know that the new ghoul is your cousin?"

"She doesn't know"

Meanwhile in a car:

"Dad, why do I have to study in Monster High? I'm perfectly fine in Myth High" child asked, "Isn't that place for Monsters…I'm not a monster you know"

"I know that, my daughter. You will learn to interact with Monsters…" my dad said

"Don't monsters hate us?"

"They don't hate us" dad said, "They only hate the Olympian Gods. We're perfectly fine"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"Yeah. It does"

"Fine, yes I am" dad said, "But really, they don't hate us. Time has changed. We are actually in charge most of their lives"

"Like?"

"The Ghosts? The Zombies? The Spirits?"

"Right…"

"But seriously, you have to interact with monsters" dad said, "It's a good thing you were able to interact with the other demigods even though you're a child of…"

"I'm one of the 3 powerful Demigods in Myth High, dad" child said, "It's normal if you're a child of The Big 3"

"Yes" dad agreed, "Just make sure no one knows who you are. All of us, Gods, have agreed that our children will not be known that they're demigods"

"So you wrote there in our papers Mortals?" child asked, "Wouldn't the teacher in charge of the school wonder or ask questions like, "Why send your daughter/son to a school filled of monsters?""

"Don't worry, we took care of it" dad said, "Besides, your cousins Deuce and Cupid are there"

"But they're not as fun as Beta or Gamma"

"Don't worry, my daughter" dad smiled, "My brothers agreed that you 3 will be together. But they'll put their children in Monster High in a different time. To avoid confusion"

"So basically I have to wait for what? Possibly a month or two?"

"You have to interact until they get there" dad said, "You still have Deuce and Cupid"

"I'll just hang-out with Deuce" child said, "Because the last time was when he was still studying in Myth High 1st year of Junior High"

"Why not Cupid?"

"Because I'll be force to wear something girly, gets hugs a lot, she'll be talking about love, and most of all, she will start singing that Love song about me and Beta" child answered, "Which I DON'T have a crush on"

"Of course" dad said, "Anyway, I think we're here. Just remember, DON'T show your powers"

"How about if it's absolutely necessary?"

"Like how necessary?"

"School in danger?"

"Fine, unless if it's necessary"

"Yay"

"You really have to swear on the River of Styx that you won't use your powers unless if it's necessary"

"Really? On the Styx?"

"Yes"

"Fine" child groaned, "I swear on the River of Styx that I won't use my powers unless if it's necessary"

"You better make sure you kept your promise" dad said, "I'm one of the Gods that can be trusted on my word. I never break a promise. So you should too"

"Yes dad"

BACK TO THE ENTRANCE OF MONSTER HIGH

"Is that your cousin's car?" Jackson asked

"I think so…I forgot how does her car look like" Deuce said

"You don't know what your cousin's car looks like?" Jackson asked

"Of course I can't remember it" Deuce replied, "Do you think I could remember my cousin's car if (1) I haven't seen her for what3 to 5 years and (2) she has a like 8 cars! How do you expect me to remember how it looks like!"

"You didn't tell me she has THAT many" Jackson said

Then the car appeared in front of the school's entrance. **(Okay guys, you think of any car that is extremely expensive…that's her car)**. Suddenly 2 figures showed up. The first person is a tall man with pale white skin and muscular. His eyes are black that can give you the creeps when you look at him. His hair is black and somewhat long, probably neck-length. He is wearing a black suit and a gray tie. The second person is a girl with short hair with pale white skin. Her eyes are black. She is wearing a black t-shirt that says, "Death Is Everywhere" and a black jacket. She's wearing black pants with a Skull shaped belt and Nike shoes that have red and black stripes. Guessing this girl is his daughter.

"Welcome to Monster High!" Deuce said

"Hey Deuce, long time no see" the girl said as she fist bumped Deuce

"How long has it been?" Deuce asked

"3 to 5 years" the girl smiled

"Deuce Gorgon" the man said

"L-Lord Hades, you look well" Deuce said with a scared expression

"Don't be afraid, boy" the man, now known as Hades, said, "I'm just here to tell you that you will take care of my daughter in school. Her secret is kept a secret. Got it?"

"Y-Yes, Lord Hades"

"Dad, you made him scared" the girl said

"Sorry, this is how I usually talk" Hades said. He noticed that there is a boy who is just looking at them

"Oh right, Lord Hades, this is Jackson. Jackson Jekyll" Deuce introduced his friend, "He's a friend of mine"

"I see, so he knows your secret" Hades asked

"Yes my Lord"

"Hmmm" the Lord of the Dead walked to Jackson. Of course, everyone's reaction will always be the same. Jackson's face is with a scared expression

"Jackson Jekyll" Hades said, "You're the son of Dr. Jekyll, are you not?"

"Y-Y-Yes s-s-sir" Jackson said

"Then you will also be responsible for my daughter. If anything happens to her…you don't want to know what I'm capable of" Hades said

"Yes" Jackson said

"Dad, please stop scaring people or monsters" the girl said

"Sorry" Hades apologized. He then looked at the clock and said, "I better get going, at this time, there are a lot of souls to be judge at this time. Good-bye Deuce, Jackson, and Alexis"

"Bye dad" the girl, now known as Alexis, said

Then Hades disappeared, along with the car.

"Man, I'm still not used to Uncle Hades" Deuce said

"So that's the God of the Underworld, he's not scary…he's EXTREMELY scary" Jackson said

"You guys will get used to it" Alexis said

"Umm…would you kindly introduce yourself" Jackson said, "You weren't properly introduced"

"Of course" Alexis said

"I am Alexis Phantom, daughter of Hades"

 **Hey guys! Do you like/hate it? Please Review. This is my first Monster High story so please suggest**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER HIGH**


End file.
